Members of Bacillus pumilus are known and described in the literature, and it is known that they are able to produce xylanases.
A specific isolate from soil in Thailand, B. pumilus IPO, has been thoroughly described by Panbangred et al. (1983); J. Agric. Biol. Chem.; 47(5), 957-963; and Fukusaki et al. (1984); FEBS Lett.; 171(2), 197-201. In JP Patent Specification No. 86039036, this B. pumilus IPO xylanase is provided by way of recombinant DNA technology. The specification mentions the use of this enzyme in the decomposition of xylan contained in animal feed or in clarification of muddy wines or fruit juices. There is given no indication of its usefulness in the treatment of lignocellulosic pulp.